


A Mother's Love and Daggers

by HunterTheBlackWolf



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterTheBlackWolf/pseuds/HunterTheBlackWolf
Summary: Frigga sees Loki struggle and it reminds her of a friend's choice of weapons. She loves her child and would give anything to make them feel lifted.
Relationships: Farbauti & Frigga | Freyja (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja & Loki (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 16





	A Mother's Love and Daggers

"Thor! Thor! Thor, sto-" Loki shouted, shielding himself in time as Thor swung his sword down. 

Grunting, Loki lifted the shield and tried to take Thor by surprise, but was foiled as Thor lifted his sword and bulldozed through his protection. With a jab and shove, Thor threw Loki to the dirt floor, and bellowed out his victory. 

Loki hissed and threw his wooden shield and sword, cradling his bruised shoulder, trying to hold his venom in from being defeated again without using his seiðr. Thor, finally having stopped hollering, walked towards his brother and held out his hand. As Loki grabbed his forearm to bring himself up, Thor began to speak. 

"Come now brother! Let's go again! But this time, with these wooden mallets! We'll have to get used to the weight and-". 

"By the Norns brother, calm yourself." Loki chuckled as the bruises started to heal. Even though he was amused by the excitement of his brother, he still felt bitter about being thrown down, not feeling comfortable by the weight of the sword. Still feeling lesser, still feeling so weak deep down. Still chuckling, Loki walked towards the weapons rack. 

"Alright brother. But just one more match. You promised to leave me to my books for an entire two weeks if I practiced with you. Remember?" Picked up the mallet, Loki's grip quivered with the weight and size of it. Thor grinned brightly as he walked towards his brother and grabbed a mallet as well, having a stable and firm grip, never once wavering from his stance. 

'Will I ever find a weapon worth of me?' Loki mentally strained as his brother was fast to lay upon him with a bang of his mallet, quickly overwhelming Loki. With a grunt, Loki speedily tried to keep up with his brother, trying in vain to lift his mallet. 

'I just need to keep up!' Loki thought as his brother swung his mallet towards him.  
\------------------------------------‐---------------------------------  
Underneath the gardens' shadows, the AllMother looked towards her two fighting children. Resting her head, Frigga sighed in concern as she looked towards her younger child who was struggling to keep up. Recalling all the weapons Loki used to fight with, she had a sudden revelation. 

'Keeping up isn't the problem! These weapons are just too heavy for him. He would be able to handle the sword better if it was lighter. But wha-'. She started to smile and lightly hummed. 

'So he does take after his mother after all.' Frigga recalled Farbauti keeping knives everywhere, and especially a dagger in her hair. With the way Farbauti always consistently kept a dagger on herself, Frigga smiled softly and remembered how Farbauti had gifted her some. Turning back towards the palace, Frigga started to lightly hum and continued on her way, unaware of the soft smile on her face or her heart eyes. 

'I know I have them hidden somewhere.'  
\------------------------------------‐---------------------------------  
Wearily, looking towards the yard from his room, Loki felt detached, aloof even. 

'I never should've allowed Thor to convince me to practice with him. For the love of Norns, if I can't keep up with Thor, what will happen to me? What would father think? Most importantly, what would mother think? I couldn't even lift the shield up on time! Without my seiðr, I'm defenseless, unless I can defend myself with a weapon, which of course I can't even seem to do! I need to keep practicing and stop being so weak! Especially in the circumstances of getting hit by Thor. Again!' 

Feeling his wounds twinge, he stopped thinking and tried to calmly take a deep breath. 

Which failed as he was startled from an object appearing out of nowhere. On top of the ledge, near him, a flat rectangular box appeared before him. A note was placed on top of it and seeing the message, Loki quickly calmed down, seeing it as a gift from his mother. Grabbing the note, he slowly lifted the lid and starred inside in amazement. 

Inside were beautifully crafted knives, well taken care of, as though they were in their prime condition. Taking one out, Loki started to smile, feeling it grow as the knife felt balanced in his hand. It almost felt like it was made for him. It felt like love was poured into each handle. They were perfect for him and finally fault like a weapon was finally and truly made for him. 

They felt like home. 

'Thank you mother. Thank you.' Loki sighed out happily. He couldn't wait to practice with them and finally beat Thor in a fight. With a grin, he started to practice, too excited to do anything else. 

'Thank you.' He gratefully said one more time.  
\------------------------------------‐---------------------------------  
Walking towards her gardens, she heard loud metal clanks. Looking up, she spotted her two sons going against each other once again. This time; however, Loki was finally backing Thor up in a corner. Thors' shield was pinned with the knives Loki had thrown at or stabbed. 

"Brother please! You've won, alright! I yield!" Thor shouted, his face beat red in exhaustion, already covered in small nicks and slashes. Even tired, he was having fun and felt pure happiness seeing his brother having fun too. 

"Come now brother! You can't give up that easily." Loki gleefully remarked, a sinister grin appearing on his face as he wielded two throwing knives in his hand. Advancing on Thor, he finally felt like he was having fun. 

Crossing her arms, Frigga smiled in satisfaction. Barely a week has passed and already her youngest has gotten the hang of swinging and balancing out the knives' movements. She even saw that he's been collecting even more knives. Humming, she left her two boys at it. 

'Oh Farbauti. If only you could see our boy. He reminds me so much of you! He's even growing a knife collection like you! I'll try to take him to meet you. Oh, how much I've missed you.' Nodding, Frigga started walking towards her gardens again, ignoring the shouts and laughter behind her, already making plans to visit Farbauti.


End file.
